


Time Difference

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's in Portland, and Neal's asleep, but that's not going to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Sara pulled on the white hotel robe. She glanced at the mirror, inspecting her hair. It was wet at the ends. She should have pulled it up before she got into the tub, but she had been desperate for a hot bath after her long day in Portland.

She moved out of the bathroom and threw herself onto the positively fluffy king-sized bed. She'd slept in it the night before, after her flight got in, but she had just passed out, not really getting the chance to appreciate it.

After piling the pillows up against the headboard and getting comfortable, Sara reached for her cell phone. She and Neal had been text messaging throughout most of the day and now -- she felt a little giddy. The night she and Neal spent together before she left had been... exhilarating.

Of course, now they were in a semi-awkward in between space that wasn't helped by the fact that she left town the next day. But the text messages were sweet.

She toyed with the phone for a minute before she hit the call button under Neal's name. They were both adults. If she wanted to talk to him, she should just call him.

The phone rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?" Neal asked, sounding hoarse.

"You were asleep," Sara said, realization dawning.

He cleared his throat. "It's two-thirty in the morning."

"Shit. The time difference." She bumped her knuckles against her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'll call tomorrow--"

Neal made a noise that was somewhere between a cough and a laugh. "No, I'm awake now. What's up?"

"Nothing. That's the worst part. I just... I wanted to call and talk." She rolled her head back against the pillows. "That's embarrassing."

"It's not," he replied, the sound of his smile creeping into his voice. "What's going on? How was your day?"

"Long," Sara said. "I came back to the hotel and took a hot bath."

"Hmmm... I like that mental image. Are you still in the bath?"

"No, I'm in bed. Well, on the bed, I'm still on top of the blankets."

"And what are you wearing?" Neal's voice dropped a little, but she could still hear a hint of laughter. She liked the combination.

Sara laughed and brought a hand to the front of her robe. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Yeah, I did. I might be hiding my face in a pillow."

"You do sound a little muffled." She laughed again. "So what are _you_ wearing?"

"Nothing exciting. Blue silk pajamas. And you know, I did ask first."

"You did, that's true. I'm wearing a robe. One of those hotel robes."

Neal paused. "And?"

"And that's it," Sara replied, feeling her face grow hot. "I got out of the bath and put on the robe."

He hesitated again. "Did you..." She could hear the grin in his voice as he asked, "Did you call me so we could have phone sex?"

"No! I called to..." She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Do _you_ want to have phone sex?"

"I have been thinking about you," Neal said. "It's kind of a distraction."

Sara grinned and rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault if you can't focus on your work. It's not a problem for me."

"You're prettier than I am."

"We could debate that for a while, so maybe it's a wash."

Neal made an agreeable noise. "Speaking of washing, next time you want a long bath, you should come over. I have claw-foot tub, and I could wash your back..."

A shiver ran up Sara's spine as she held back a gasp. "So, we're going to have that phone sex, right?"

He laughed. "Talk of bathing does it for you, then?"

"It might be something I'm into," she replied. Then, in an attempt to retain _some_ mystery, she added, "Among other things."

"I'll keep that in mind." There was the sound of rustling blankets on Neal's side of the phone. "I haven't done this in a long time. I'll try to be detailed."

Sara laughed silently at the ceiling. She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. "I don't think I've done this ever. I'm sure I'd remember it if I had."

"Probably, yeah," Neal replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm, uh..." She reached down and pulled at the sash. "I'm opening my robe. What are you doing?"

"Getting my -- getting into my pants," he said. "There's no way to say that delicately."

"You can say dick," Sara said in an exaggerated whisper. "I can handle it."

Neal started laughing. "Okay, well, my _dick_ is hard. Has been since you mentioned taking a bath."

She kicked her head back, half in disbelief. "I do have an effect on you, don't I?"

"Oh, yeah." He hummed in her ear. "I... what are you doing? Talk to me."

"I'm..." She slid her hand down over her stomach and between her legs. "I'm touching... you know, Neal this is awkward."

He laughed again. "Yeah, it is. I wish you were here. No, actually, I wish I were there."

"Need a change of scenery?" Sara asked. She rubbed her middle finger over her clit. Just because she didn't feel like talking it out, didn't mean she wasn't still in the mood.

"I love New York, but I'd like to get out every now and again. Though there might be some guys in Portland who wouldn't want to see me. But it'd be fun with you."

"Oh yeah, with me watching you get chased by white collar thugs--"

"Wait a second," Neal interrupted, "isn't that what you do for a living?"

"No, Caffrey, you're mistaken. _I_ chase the thugs."

"Then maybe you can get some guys off my back while you're there."

Sara laughed. "Cute."

Neal yawned. "Excuse me. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to wake you up."

"Mmm, it's fine. I'm glad you called." He hummed. "You still have your robe open?"

Sara grinned to herself. "As a matter of fact, I do. Do you want to know what I'm doing now?"

Neal groaned and there was more rustling on the other end of the line.

"Hand back in your pants?" she asked.

"On my dick," he replied and she could hear the impish grin in his voice.

She laughed. "And my hand is... I'm touching myself. And I'm not magically better at this."

"Me either," he admitted. "We should relax, and maybe not talk it out. We could just do it and listen to each other."

"That sounds a lot easier," Sara said with a relieved sigh. "There was kind of a lot of pressure to be sexy, and it's hard to be sexy when you're thinking too much."

"I don't think you have to _try_ to be sexy. You're good at it just walking the down the street."

She closed her eyes. It was possible she would fall for him hard if he was going to keep saying things like that. She pressed her finger harder against her clit. "I really wish you were here," she whispered.

"Me too." His voice was low and suddenly all she could picture was him spread out on his bed, naked and with his cock in hand. She remembered how it felt in _her_ hand, the satiny skin under her fingers, the sticky pre-come--

She gasped, squeezing her clit between her index and middle fingers and held tighter onto the phone. She heaved a sigh and held her breath. She couldn't hold back the few stuttered noises that slipped from the back of her throat.

"Those _noises_ ," Neal moaned.

She meant to reply, but instead she closed her eyes, thinking about Neal's cock, how she had wanted it in her mouth, the sound of his voice in her ear, and her fingers against her clit. If Neal liked her noises, he was getting an earful of them now; she didn't have control over them as she came.

"Oh, god."

Sara laughed, her eyes still closed, and catching her breath. "Are -- have you?'

"Give me a sec," Neal said, swallowing loudly. There was a long pause followed by a grunt, then a few pants. "Now I've--"

"Yeah, I figured," she said with a laugh.

"Now I really wish you were here," he said. "I want to kiss you."

"Well," Sara said, opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling, "I'll be back before the end of the week. You can kiss me then. And I'm definitely expecting it as soon as possible. Like when I walk in the door."

"I'd come pick you up from the airport if JFK was in my radius."

"Why, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," Sara replied, rolling her eyes. However, she couldn't help but smile. Neal's situation wasn't a surprise. She'd walked in with eyes open.

Neal yawned. "If that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to you, I see why the whole convicted felon thing isn't a turn-off."

"It's all a matter of perspective," she said, listening to him yawn again. "I should let you sleep. _I_ should go to sleep."

"If you call before eleven New York time tomorrow night, we can have a real conversation."

Sara brought her hand up to her stomach and grinned. "It's a date."

"Good," Neal replied, sounding exhausted. "I'll talk to you then. Goodnight, Sara."

"Night, Neal," she said, and ended the call. She set her phone aside and curled up beneath the blankets. Yes, the bed was comfortable and warm, but as she turned off the bedside lamp, Sara wished she wasn't there alone. But it would only be a few more days before she was back in New York.

And in the meantime, maybe they would get better at the phone sex.


End file.
